


Ghost Town

by tiniestawoo



Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestawoo/pseuds/tiniestawoo
Summary: teen wolf drabble prompt: abandoned
Relationships: Cora Hale & Theo Raeken
Series: teen wolf tumblr drabbles and ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896046
Kudos: 1
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Ghost Town

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted [here.](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/post/626288111152955393/teenwolfdrabbles-prompt-abandoned-cora)

“Y'know,” Theo jumped, the voice unexpected. “I’ve looked all over this town for supernaturals, and you’re the only one I’ve been able to find.”

He turned to see a girl, medium height, slim build, dark hair pulled back away from a face that pinged his memory. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“They really let her run them out of Beacon Hills?” The girl jumped onto the hood of Theo’s truck, staring out over the city from the overlook.

“Who are you?” Theo ignored the question.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She snorted. “I’m Cora.”

Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Cora Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr!](https://tiniestawoo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
